The Fight Club
Session 13 "The Fight Club" is the third session of Arc II. Summary Session 13 In Empetria, everyone except Arlyl spend the night at Txarra temple. Arlyl sleeps at the tavern. Hixan, Giastorm and Koin wake up in the morning. Koin and Giastorm go into an incredibly long conversation about where to hide the King's body but end up with the conclusion to put the corpse in a bedroll in the parties cart. Hixan and Asper go to the tavern and have an incredibly short conversation. Asper goes to sleep and Hixan returns to the temple. Giastorm, Hixan and Koin go to the shopping district and buy some equipment. Koin and Giastorm take The Druidic Dream drug that Koin previously had bought. The drug made them laugh at anything. Hixan having a distaste in ran away and got some kids to hold the 2 of them back. Asper goes to some shops as well eventually getting to a pawn shop where she sells a beartrap, that she acquired. Koin and Giastorm pass out on the street due to the druidic dream. Hixan returns to the temple and Asper goes back to sleep at the tavern. Koin and Giastorm wake up in a cell, guarded by several guards, finding out that they've been robbed. The guards aren't too responsive so the 2 start creating a ruckus. Hixan finds the 2 after asking around and bails them out, although a slight commotion happens. Arlyl wakes up and casts Skywrite to create a message in the sky saying "Naadar Eddys and 2 others killed the King" After that he finds the others and then casts locate object to find Giastorm's stolen knife. This leads everyone to an inn with a secret fight club downstairs. There they see a battle between a tabaxi and a goblin take place in a small arena surrounded by a lot of people including Magpie, the leader of the ring. The tabaxi killed the goblin and as Magpie informed to the group, he was the champion. The goblin had a dark glass knife that resembles Giastorm's. Giastorm asks Magpie if he can have the knife and he answers that only if he can defeat the champion. Hixan asks Magpie about the rules of the arena. He asks him, how to get an item that someone who was killed had. Magpie states that all the item's go to him, so only by defeating him. Hixan wanted to get the knife for Giastorm and also challenge someone who he saw was strong, so Hixan challenged Magpie to a fight. Hixan and Magpie start fighting and Magpie proves himself to be an incredibly strong fighter. Around 2 rounds into the fight the others begin to help out Hixan and unfairly intrude the fight. Arlyl heals him as much as he can but Magpie's strong attacks are too powerful. Even with this, Magpie kills Hixan by stabbing his unconscious body. Giastorm and Koin kill him in a combo attack blowing his head up. Previous Session - The King's corpse Next Session - A deal for Hixan & Co Date 31st of Flamerule Featured Characters Hixan & CO * Arlyl * Asper * Giastorm * Hixan * Koin * Samson * Solorian (He is not a Hixan & CO member but did help the team and was played by Kai for the session) Absent * Aros - didn't talk or do anything really * Giastorm - was dead until he got revived New * Naadar Eddys - first time physically * Jade Cromwell - first time physically * Solorian * Txarra Diovira (The priest of the temple of Pelor in Empetria) * King - first time physically Returning * Earun Xylia Mentioned * The Queen